Finally
by m0nica
Summary: My take on what I think could've happened on with Kirsten and Cameron on the elevator on 2x01. Feel free to correct me if you see any typos! Will definitely be multi chapter.
"I swear to you I didn't know about Ed" Cameron asserted. He didn't understand how Kirsten could possibly think that this had anything to do with him. His boss had come to him with questions, and all Cameron had done was answer. He had absolutely no way of knowing these plans would get any use, especially not on Ed Clarke. If Kirsten actually thought he'd do this to her, the trust he assumed she had in him was clearly dissolved.

"I died for you! Wh-why would I lie now?!" He was heated, and he seldom was truly angry, especially at Kirsten. He was so confused. The situation made absolutely no sense and he couldn't wrap his head around Kirsten honestly believing this was in any way Cameron's fault. He was incredibly frustrated.

"Everyone has their secrets. Maggie, Turner, Camille. Why not you?" Kirsten was much calmer. She knew good and well that Cameron didn't know about this. She saw the sincerity in his eyes. She knew that they were getting too close. She could finally identify the feelings she had for him. She understand why she always wanted to impress him; for him to think she looked attractive, and why she took the extra ten minutes to get ready everyday she knew she'd see him. She understood why her stomach tied up in knots and the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach when he hit with his adoring gaze. She knew EXACTLY how he felt about her as she had quite literally seen it, and she knew that she felt the same way. She has finally gotten to see their first and only kiss, something she had thought about multiple times and wondered what it felt like. She felt the butterflies in his stomach, not much more than a crush, wondering if she would have felt the same way if she could've. She felt his hopes rise and him forcing himself to surprise them, knowing this was entirely residual. She knew exactly where this was heading and it terrified her.

What insurance did she have that her temporal dysplasia had truly faded? How did she know that she wouldn't wake up tomorrow back to being empty and emotionless. She figured that everyone had found her emotionally inaccessible, maybe even bitchy. If she began indicating to Cameron that his feelings for her were very much reciprocated, who's to say that she could be in a truly loving relationship, especially one that Cameron deserved and craved, for more than a day?

She wondered why he never told her. There had to be a reason. She started to second guess if he truly didn't remember them meeting as kids. This was a secret, that in her mind, was huge. She wondered if he had ever told anyone, or if maybe they'd gathered it. He wanted her to trust him so desperately, and she thought she did, but her life had changed so drastically so suddenly and she was forced to reevaluate just about every aspect of her life.

"Tell me one thing I've kept from you."

"Cameron," Kirsten pleaded. She didn't want to go there.

"No. You were inside my head. What secrets did you see?" He demanded, eyes searching hers. He knew exactly what she must have seen, and in his mind this was the way of seeing if she felt the same way.

Kirsten hesitated. She remembered what she saw: telling him he wasn't a nobody, their kiss... Things that held a special place in her mind for reasons she couldn't identify, and seeing how much they meant to him. But for some odd reason, he didn't tell her. This angered her.

"I didn't see anything" she said coldly, looking away.

"I guess you're right," Cameron turned toward the door, "Everyone's got their secrets." He slammed the button, continuing their ascent to the restaurant facade.

Kirsten looked at him intensely, hurt that he was reacting this way. He really has changed. Had his feelings changed as well? She started to wonder if he had given up on her.

She waited a couple of moments, but the suspense was killing her. She had never been nervous to say something before, nonetheless something about her emotions. She pressed the stop button, the elevator stopping at 30 feet under. Cameron looked at her, confused but hopefully.

"Kirsten?" He tried, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, searching desperately. "Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Cameron was puzzled. "Tell you what?"

Her eyes started to cloud, "I saw everything, Cameron. Didn't you think that I would?"

"It crossed my mind, yes. But I was much more worried about keeping you -"

"Safe?" Kirsten was tearing up.

"Yes... It's my job."

"You know, I really thought you were just taking your job seriously. I actually thought that you were just... Just treating me like this because it was your job." Cameron looked down at his feet.

"Why would you just tell me how you felt?" Kirsten questioned, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I don't understand."

Cameron looked at her longingly, silently pleading for her to understand. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"No, Kirsten please don't cry." He begged, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not!" She snapped, "Just forget it."

She reached for the elevator buttons, but Cameron caught her hand. It was instinctual, and he knew now that he's gotten this far he needs to come clean.

"Kirsten," he gulped, lifting her chin to meet his eyes and then grabbing her hands, "I didn't think there was a purpose. I was just starting to get to know you, and by the time I was head over heels there was Liam... And then when there wasn't, you were going through so much. There was no right time and I thought that throwing my feelings on you would do nothing but confuse you and ruin what we had going. I was... Content with having you as my partner. I didn't need any more than that."

"You almost died twice without telling me how you felt." Kirsten glared at him.

"If we got sicker I think I would've told you, but honestly just being with you was worth keeping that to myself."

"But you would've just let me see it in your mind and never see you again? You would let me see, understand, and feel the way you feel and never tell me to my face?"

Cameron hesitated. He didn't consider her feelings because he really didn't think she'd have them. "I thought it would be... Well I thought it'd be like I always dead. I had no reason to think you'd grieve. I had no time at that point to tell you, and I figured if you'd see how people act when they love you and maybe you'd be able to tell when someone falls for you in the future. But honestly, Stretch, I just wanted to keep you safe. I was focusing on the license plate."

Kirsten nodded, taking time to take it all in. Cameron leaned down towards her and smiled, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere, Kiddo. I knew I'd be okay. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Kirsten nodded, doing her best to absorb and understand his side. She could finally grasp his reasoning behind hiding this from her. Maybe there wasn't a good time. Now she had come face to face with her feelings.

"I love you, Kirsten." Cameron whispered, rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hands. His statement was just that: a statement. He wasn't fishing for an answer, he just wanted her to hear it from him. He let her go and restarted the elevator, stepping away from her and facing the door, a huge teethy grin plastered on his face.


End file.
